Spider-Hog
Spider-Hog is a 2002 American superhero film which it's directed by Sam Raimi. Based on the Marvel Comics, the film stars with Lorcan the Hedgehog as Peter Parker, a high-school student who become Spider-Hog after got bitten by a spider, Lyric as Norman Osborn (a.k.a. The Green Goblin), Yesenia the Hedgehog as Peter's love interest: Mary Jane Watson and Ratchet the Lombax as Harry Osborn It had its sequels of Spider-Hog 2 and Spider-Hog 3. Plot A high-school senior student name Peter Parker (Lorcan) visits a genetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn (Ratchet) and Peter's love interest, Mary Jane Watson (Yesenia). There, Peter is bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered "super spider". Shortly after arriving home to his Aunt May (Megan) and Uncle Ben (Troy), he's rendered unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, Norman Osborn (Lyric), the owner of Oscorp, is attempting to preserve his company's critically important military contract. He experiments on himself with a new but unstable performance-enhancing chemical vapor that increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also drives him insane and he kills his assistant, Mendel Strom. The next morning, Peter finds that his previously impaired vision has improved and that his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds his body producing webbing and that his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with Flash Thompson (Scourge). Peter discovers that he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Uncle Ben's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility," Peter enters a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Mary Jane. He wins his match, but the promoter cheats him out of the contest money. When a thief steals money from the promoter, Peter allows the thief to escape. He later discovers his Uncle Ben has been carjacked and shot dead. Peter confronts the carjacker only to realize it was the same thief he let get away. After Peter disarms him, the fleeing carjacker falls out a window and dies. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn kills several scientists and the military's General Slocum (Dark Oak). Upon graduating school, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Hog. Newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson (Dr. Eggman) hires as a freelance photographer since Peter is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Hog. Norman, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company, assassinates them at the World Unity Fair. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Goblin offers Spider-Hog a place at his side and gives him time to think about it. Meanwhile, Mary Jane offers Peter to come with her and Harry on their date but Peter refuses. Mary Jane starts walking off in alley way which she is ganged by thugs as they attempt to take her purse. She makes them mad and they pull a knife on her, but Spider-Hog comes to the rescue and the two share a kiss. Spiderman meats up with the Green Goblin again and decides not to join him. At the Osborn and Parkers' Thanksgiving dinner, Norman, unknown to Peter, deduces Spider-Man's true identity; the Green Goblin subsequently attacks and hospitalizes Aunt May. Mary Jane admits that she has a crush on Spider-Hog who has rescued her on numerous occasions and she asks Peter whether Spider-Hog ever asked about her. Harry arrives and learns that she does feel likewise toward him. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Peter loves Mary Jane, revealing Spider-Hog's biggest weakness. The Goblin holds Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Spider-Hog to choose who he wants to save, and drops Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Hog manages to save both Mary Jane and the tram car while the Goblin is pelted by civilians showing loyalty to Spider-Hog. The Goblin grabs Spider-Hog and tthrows him into an abandoned building where they fight. When the Goblin boasts of how he will later kill Mary Jane, an enraged Spider-Hog overpowers the Goblin, unmasking him. Norman begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin persona attempts to remote-control his glider to impale Spider-Hog. The superhero avoids the attack, causing the glider to impale Norman instead, and he dies asking Peter not to tell Harry about the Green Goblin. Spider-Hog takes Norman's body back to Norman's house and hides the Green Goblin's equipment. At Norman’s funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Hog, believing him responsible for killing his father and asserts that Peter is all he has left. Mary Jane confesses to Peter that she is in love with him, but Peter, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Hog's enemies, hides his true feelings and tells her that they can only be friends. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Ben's words about responsibility, and accepts his new life as Spider-Hog. Cast File:Lorcan_the_Hedgehog.png|Lorcan as Peter Parke/Spider-Hog who gets bitten by a genetically modified spider and gains spider-like abilities which he uses to fight crime as a spider-masked vigilante learning for himself that great power comes with great responsibility. File:Yesenia_the_Hedgehog.png|Yesenia as Mary Jane Watson who is Peter's love interest File:Lyric.jpg|Lyric as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, a scientist, engineer, billionaire, founder and owner of Oscorp who tests an unstable strength enhancer on himself and becomes the insane and powerful demon. File:Megan_the_Hedgehog.png|Megan as May Parker, Ben Parker's wife and Peter Parker's aunt who is supportive of Peter's love for Mary Jane. File:Troy_the_Hedgehog.png|Troy as Ben Parker, May Parker's husband and Peter Parker's uncle who was killed by a carjacker whom Peter failed to stop and leaves Peter with the message, "With great power comes great responsibility." File:Ratchet_the_Lombax.jpg|Ratchet as Harry Osborn who is Peter Parker's best friend and Norman's son. File:Dr._Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as J. Jonah Jameson, The grouchy and miserly owner/publisher of the Daily Bugle who despises Spider-Hog. File:Graze_the_Hedgehog.png|Graze as Miss Brant, Jameson's secretary who has a bit of a soft spot for Peter. File:Scourge_the_Hedgehog.jpg|Scourge as Flash Thompson, a high school jock who bullies Peter and is defeated in a fight after Peter inherits his spider powers File:Knuckles_the_Echinda.png|Knuckles as Robbie Robertson, the kindly editor at the Daily Bugle who on occasion helps Peter File:Metal_Sonic.jpg|Metal Sonic as The Carjacker, the criminal who robs the wrestling manager who refuses to pay Peter Parker for his ring performance and believed to be responsible for murdering Ben Parker when he carjacks him in the course of his escape. He dies by falling from a window when confronted by Peter Category:Fictional Movie Category:Superhero Movie